


Jump Then Fall/Never Grow Up

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut, Songfic, and she’s a GOOD MOTHER FIGHT ME I DARE YOU, trina is a pro at mario kart, you’ll see its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Whoa oh I'm feeling you babyDon't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into meBaby, I'm never gonna leave you,Say that you wanna be with me tooCuz I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall—Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up—Trina loves, and is loved back.





	Jump Then Fall/Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> when did i decide that these songs together would make a good fic? i dunno it just kinda happened. do i have issues sticking to one theme? yes. is that because i have a bad attention span and because i have trouble expanding on my ideas? yes, and what about it? i hope u can still enjoy this!!

It was a Saturday morning, one that was rather mundane for most people. Not for Trina and Mendel, though. It was nine o'clock, and Trina woke up next to Mendel for the first time.

The first thing Trina registered, was that Mendel was warm. She'd noticed before, when he hugged her, or when he held her hand. But this was different, because she was pressed against him, her skin against his. That was the second thing she noticed, that they were both naked. She panicked for a brief second.

Oh, shit. What if anyone found out? She'd be dead, she knew she would be. When she discreetly shifted, making sure that she didn't wake Mendel, she noticed that this wasn't her room. Third thing. Well, that certainly made things easier for her. Mendel lived fifteen minutes away, and the people who couldn't find out about this didn't even know his address, only the address to his office.

And it wasn't like she regretted sleeping with him. Of course she didn't. She finally felt so loved and so wanted, and she loved it. She loved him. They'd been spending time together for months, outside of therapy. After he'd asked her out, they decided that continuing sessions with each other would be inappropriate. It wasn't like that with Jason's sessions, though. 

Soon enough, Mendel started stirring, and Trina quickly turned back to him and rested her head on his chest. He slowly blinked himself awake and looked down at Trina, smiling warmly at her and pulling her closer. 

"Good morning, darling," he said, his voice rough and husky. It made her heart flutter.

"Good morning... Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, I did. You know, you look very beautiful and peaceful when you're asleep. I mean- it's not like I watched you sleep. It's just that you fell asleep before I did. Like, five minutes. I'm sorry, I need to stop talking."

"No, darling, it's okay, really. Thank you. You look very sweet when you're asleep too," Trina said softly, absentmindedly tracing over the freckles on the chest like they were part of constellations.

Mendel laughed nervously, leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly. "Thank you. I love you, dear. Hey- Stay here, alright? I'll be back soon enough." He reached for his robe and slipped it on, hurrying downstairs.

Trina rolled over at that, hugging his pillow close and drifting off again. Soon enough, Mendel returned, holding a tray with pancakes and orange juice, putting it down and nudging her awake. She shifted and looked up at him.

"Oh, Mendel... You didn't have to do that. You're so kind, you know that? Oh my god, I love you so much."

Mendel chuckled and handed her the tray, gesturing for her to sit up and sitting down next to her. 

“It’s really nothing, darling. I just want to treat you. You deserve it. You know that, don’t you?”

That was kind of a stupid question. A complete stranger could take one look at Trina and know that she thought she didn’t deserve anything good. Still, she just shrugged. 

“I dunno. Thank you anyway. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Dear, would you mind if I stayed here today?”

“Of course not! I’d love to have you here.”

Trina didn’t ever want to leave his house. Maybe that was just because she wanted to be alone with him forever. Just forget about everyone and everything else, and run away with him. Adding onto that, she didn’t want to go home. She was a little scared to. 

So, the entire day, they just had fun together. They watched movies and cuddled, and Mendel had a switch, so Trina kicked his ass at Mario Kart. He was a good sport, actually. She was falling for him fast. 

Trina did go home at some point, but only when she knew everyone would most likely be asleep. When she quietly opened the door, and tiptoed inside, Jason immediately ran into her arms. 

“I missed you, Mom.”

Before that day, she was doubting if he’d ever miss her. 

“Oh, I missed you too, sweetie. I’m sorry for being away for so long.”

“That’s okay. Did you have a good time with mr. Mendel?”

Trina went red, which wasn’t visible in the dark (thank god), and nodded. 

“Yeah, I did. Now go to bed, it’s late.”

Trina kissed his head and led him to his bed, tucking him in. 

“Goodnight, dear Jason. Mommy loves you very much.”

Trina’d been saying that since he was a baby.

“I love you too,” Jason mumbled, drifting off. What a sweet kid he was. It pained her to see him grow up so fast. She wished that he could stay little forever, and that everything could stay simple. 

Trina went downstairs, feeling warm inside, because she finally knew she was loved.


End file.
